Claius
Claius is a cleric of the Mirith parish, where he is presently a member of the Dragon's Gate guild. He began his life in Oberin, as do so many, in Lerilin. It was there that he first met Heike , who kindly introduced him to this land -- and, just as importantly, provided him with the necessities to survive it. It was not so long after his arrival that he was asked if he would return the favour unto others, and so it was that he became a member of the Circle of Friends guild. It was under the tutelege of Heike and Karlanski Koth (and, latterly, Eleswyr and Shayde, even though both were members of different guilds in seemingly faraway lands) that his skills as a cleric slowly improved. With their indispensible help, and the near-constant companionship of Jedd, Marquisen, and Razan, he was finally able to give something back to the guild that gave him so much: a temple for all to use. As Oberin has always been a land with much movement to and from guilds and lands, it should have come as no surprise that many of his former companions changed guilds, went into retreat, or, saddest of all, left the world forever. In no time at all, it seemed, the guild hall became a far more lonely place. In response, he found himself ever more frequently travelling farther afield than was once his wont. More often than not, he found himself back in Mirith -- and in ever more frequent conversation with Shayde, who had always treated him so kindly in the past. Soon enough, it was settled that he join her newly-established guild, Dragon's Gate, and formally take up residence in Mirith, where he has resided ever since. His proudest moment as a member of the guild came some time later, when he helped in the retaking of Mirith from the forces of Tirania. It was immensely gratifying for him to represent both guild and city that day. Until the Coming of the Lion, he could regularly be found in or around Mirith -- after which time he was not seen again for some moons, until the Coming of the Lamb (or, put another way, the Sheep that 'saved' him). It came as no small relief to him when he was once more a habitual denizen of his adopted city. In person, he is a somewhat reserved but rather agreeable fellow, and can often be heard saying 'Hullo!', by way of greeting, or punctuating sentences with 'Ha.' He is clad entirely in green, as his trading shop's sign, 'The Green Cleric's Bespoke Shop', attests. As clerics go, he is rather more contemplative than combative, though he will gladly provide support to hunting parties and to questors when he is able. When not in Mirith, he can usually be seen chatting with Blinston in Brigobaen, exploring the temple's libraries, or fishing along the nearby Volcanic shoreline. His brothers, Renard (a druid) and Rinaldo (a ranger) are also members of Dragon's Gate, and can usually be found somewhere between the guild hall and the city it serves. The house motto, 'Arte et Sperare', means 'With Skill and Hope'. Category:Player Category:Cleric